<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Austria by Rosey_Peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957140">Austria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach'>Rosey_Peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around The World [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around The World [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Austria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <span class="s1"> <b>Vienna</b> </span> </span>
</p><p class="p1">He held his hand out to his wife and both giggled, a little embarrassed as they struggled down into the gondola. The gondolier asked them to remain seated, he was so very Italian in his striped shirt and slim black trousers but his English was perfect, albeit through a strong accent.</p><p class="p1">“So how did I do, a good surprise?”</p><p class="p1">“A wonderful surprise, thank you so much Mr Brewer.” Marcy leant forward and kissed him sweetly.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you for marrying me Mrs Brewer.” Clint returned her kiss and could not believe she was finally his wife. Marcy Lyons had been the object of his affection for years but he had worked extremely hard to persuade her parents that he was good enough for their daughter.</p><p class="p1">Mr and Mrs Lyons did not dislike Clinton Brewer but they had first got together as teenagers and were worried he wouldn’t be able to provide for her. So he had gone to college, gained his masters and worked his way up to be CFO at the firm that had given him his first accounting job. Finally, he proved himself and would do anything to make Marcy happy, and be able to provide for her, they gave their blessing and they were married within the month.</p><p class="p1">“Look at the architecture, it is so beautiful here.”</p><p class="p1">“Wait until you see the palaces, most of the architecture has been influenced by its most famous residents including Mozart, Beethoven and Sigmund Freud!” Marcy laughed and wondered if her new husband had memorised the entirety of the informative leaflets in their hotel room.</p><p class="p1">It really had been the most wonderful surprise, she had always dreamed of a trip to Europe, with Vienna at the very top of her list and now her new husband had made it a reality.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>